


My Fluffy Babies

by babynayeonie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hybrids, School Meal Club (TWICE), kittens dahyun and chaeyoung, puppy!tzuyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynayeonie/pseuds/babynayeonie
Summary: Daily life of Momo, Mina and their two kittens Dahyun, Chaeyoung and their puppy Tzuyu
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 19





	My Fluffy Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Your favourite hybrid family is back! Same characters from the Hybrid Parents au

Mina's fluffy ear perked as soft cries brought her out of her peaceful sleep. She softly rubbed her eyes, looking beside her to see only Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Momo curled up together. Mina panicked momentarily. Where was Dahyun? The whole night the little kitten was curled up on her chest, purring softly as she slept. Mina looked over the bed, finally seeing where the soft cries where coming from. It was Dahyun softly mewling, too short to get back up on the bed again. Mina's heart broke at the sight, quickly picking up and rocking the kitten to soothe her. She assumed that Dahyun had rolled off of her during off of her chest during the early hours of the morning.

"Mommy's sorry she didn't notice earlier Dahyunnie, are you okay?" Dahyun only mewled in response. It wasn't rare for Dahyun to go non-verbal so Mina settled for grooming the kitten in hopes that she would eventually calm down. The white kitten calmed down in no time, falling asleep in her mommy's arms in no time. Due to the small ruckus, Chaeyoung had stirred a little.

"Is 'hyunnie okay mommy?" Mina cooed.

"Yes baby, Dahyunnie's fine, she just rolled off of me and onto the floor but she's okay now". Chaeyoung pouted, crawling up to Dahyun and sniffing her, making sure she was okay. "Aww, you worried about your baby sister Chaeyoung-ah?" Chaeyoung meowed in response.

\-----

A little while later, the whole household had woken up. Loud purrs could be heard from the living room as Mina groomed Chaeyoung. "Feels nice Chaengie?" Mina asked. Chaeyoung snuggled into Mina, mumbling back an answer. Mina couldn't help but purr along with her daughter, the two sounding like motorboats. 

"Am I seeing two happy kittens here?" Momo asked, her heart melting at the sight at her wife and daughter curled up together. Momo walked over, reaching to rub the kittens' fluffy yet pointy ears. Momo giggled as Mina nuzzled her hand, Momo ear perked as she heard a small whine which turned out to be Chaeyoung, the small kitten slightly jealous that her ears weren't getting the same attention."Aww I'm sorry Chaeyoung-ah, did you want me to rub your ears too?" Momo asked, the kitten nodding in response. Momo chuckled and shook her head, rubbing Chaeyoung's tiger patterned ears as well.

Momo walked upstairs, wanting to check on Dahyun and Tzuyu. She smiled as she opened the door, the sight of Dahyun and Tzuyu's eyes glued to the screen of their tablet which was playing some cartoon Momo didn't know the name of. Only Tzuyu seemed to notice Momo's presence, her eyes lighting up and her tail starting to wag quickly, Momo could tell the puppy w\nted to bark but was refraining so that she wouldn't scare her little sister. Meanwhile, Dahyun was watching the cartoons intently whilst suckling on her pacifier softly and subconsciously fiddling with her chew necklace.

Momo softly knocked on the door, trying to get Dahyun's attention without frightening her. She smiled as she saw a snow white ear twitch, Dahyun turning to look at her. "Hi Dahyunnie, are you having fun watching cartoons with Tzuyu?" Dahyun nodded, her pacifier falling out as she beamed. Tzuyu was quick to catch it, holding it incase Dahyun wanted it. Momo walked over to Dahyun and Tzuyu. "Please can mama pick you up Dahyun?" asked Momo, Dahyun nodded and made grabby hands, giggling as she was lifted into the air.

\-----

Mina hummed softly as she began to cook dinner, the kitten in her own world as she washed the rice. Her tail was flicking softly and her ears twitched every now and then as they picked up each and every sound in the kitchen. "I smell food~" Momo said in a sing-song tone, coming to hug Mina from behind.

"Momo-yah~ I'm cooking, don't distract me~" Mina whined, Momo laughed, leaving Mina be as she exited the kitchen.

\-----

Dinner went smoothly for the most part. Mina laughing as she watched Momo, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu gobble down their dinner. Meanwhile Dahyun was still on soft food, whining for Mina to feed her her next spoonful. "Oh sorry Dahyun-ah, mommy got distracted for a second, say ahh~" Dahyun opened her mouth slightly, making an "mm" sound as Mina fed her.

Soon enough dinner was over, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu both standing on stepping stools to help their mommy was the dishes. "Mommy! I need more soap!" Tzuyu said. Mina looked over to Tzuyu's soapy hands and giggled.

"I dunno Tzuyu-ah, I think you just need to scrub a little more, you have enough soap already, no?" Mina stood behind Tzuyu, helping her wash her dish before washing and drying the pup's tiny hands. 

"What about me mommy? Am I doing a good job?" Chaeyoung asked. Mina smiled softly and nodded, washing and drying Chaeyoung's hands.

Mina picked up both her daughters, noticing that their eyelids were starting to droop. "I think it's time for bed now, c'mon, let's get you two ready for bed, hm?" Chaeyoung and Tzuyu nodded sleepily, both starting to fall asleep on Mina's shoulders.

\-----

Mina cooed at the sight of Momo holding a towel clad Dahyun, the small kitten smelling of the medicine from her medicinal bath. Momo smiled at Mina, looking to Dahyun and kissing her cheek. Dahyun giggled through her pacifier. "Looks like a certain little kitty had a nice bath" Dahyun blushed. 

Chaeyoung's and Tzuyu's bathtime was chaotic as usual, hence why Dahyun didn't bathe with them as well as because of her need to have medicine in her bath. 

"Alright Chaeyoung-ah, no more splashing, mommy's wet enough" Chaeyoung giggled, splashing one last time before stopping.

\-----

Somehow Mina managed to dry both Tzuyu and Chaeyoung without too much trouble, the two now happily bouncing about in their pyjamas. "C'mon you two, bedtime" the two pouted. "No no, bedtime" Mina picked up her daughters, bringing them to the bedroom where Momo and Dahyun were snuggled up together. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu wriggled out of Mina's hold, rushing to snuggle next to Dahyun. Mina cooed as she saw Dahyun and Chaeyoung's tails intertwining as both started to fall asleep.


End file.
